lostmediaarchivefandomcom-20200216-history
Curious Canimals: What is it?(Lost 2008 series)
Canimals is a series about cans that looks like animals exploring the world. However there is a lost series going by the name of "Curious Canimals: What is It?" It has several lost episodes. There is only one small flaw, there are separate versions of the balloon episode, one with narration and one that does not feature dialogue and has a slight music change. The Canimals looked different and there were 7 Canimals, their names were Cuckoo, Paul, Pal, Nia, Toki, Chad, Boba, and Nao, Some of these Canimals made it into the real series with different names, as there were new Canimals like Mimi, and Leon. There was only one clip from the unnamed 2008 episode of Canimals at the end of the credits where the skunk kills the dogs in a small fart explosion, and the explosion expanded into a large explosion that killed the cats, all pieced together. The other beta episodes dissapeared into the dark web of Voozclub, where they can only be accessed by URL, because there are no links on the homepage of Voozclub. These episodes were forgotten and only people who searches the unpopular and unknown can find these episodes. If you find more episodes or screenshots of any other episodes in the series, please post on this page. I found a photo of MLG Canimals(not the meme), and it has shown Cuckoo, Toki, Capri, and Koby, and I have never seen the hamster in the series before, and there wasn't Leon in the found episodes, so there's got to be more hidden episodes, so he must be a part of the Curious Canimals series, and I found a photo to the left: There is one thing about the 2008 I also found out, it is that it wasn't FOUND on Voozclub, instead, it was found on Facebook as he said in the comments below, if you click the Youtube button on the bottom, so that must have meant that it wasn't only found on VOOZclub, but on the most popular social media website called Facebook. The original poster says it was one of his first works with VOOZclub around 2008. I found a really good photo of the lost series of Canimals that caught my attention, because it actually featured the found episodes of Canimals, and it has shown the beta version of Canimals in the poster, and here is the photo to prove it: It will now be easier to find these episodes, and maybe find more pictures of this lost series. There is another video I have found on Youtube that probably follow the lost series of Curious Canimals: What is it?, as the title card said Curious Canimals What is distinct between the beta version and the real version is that there is one person narrating the stories of Canimals, as in the original versions, people did not acknowledge them. There is also a new clip I found in the credits of the real version of Canimals, it starts at the beginning of this video where a Siamese cat sniffs out a can and runs away, while the Canimals lean back a little, and unlike the rest of clips that was aired on Youtube, this one was never seen as a whole. Do you see how Fizzy, or in this case, Chad was colored. You see, in the real version of Canimals Fizzy's can color is all blue, as in the pilot series, his colors were purple with hearts around him. This has to be a beta testing or a full episode not found for years and years to come. All of the episodes come from VOOZclub, so there must be an abandoned series of Canimals still hidden on the internet: There is also another episode that caught my attention the other day, and it might have involve Fizzy, or Chad in this case. I named it "Bigger Animals", because I based this off a clip fragment that was shown at the end of the credits, and here is a screenshot, and it must have been part of this lost series: If you want to learn more about this episode, please click here. I also found this picture lately on a Scratch project made by a cool kid named EDMAN224, and he explained it really well, and what was really interesting is that there are episodes from 2010, and I didn't think there were episodes from 2010 that were found today, and besides EDMAN224, there was a 2008 episode, too, and that was the skunk episode, if you are viewing this, click here to see the skunk episode, and if I am wrong, please post a video on this wikia and we can talk about this, and I almost forgot about THIS picture, found again by that anonymous user who sent me the other picture. It was on a website by a man called Ben Price, showcasing his work on beta Nia. Thanks to him again, I actually found the owner of the picture from the scratch project, and he might be right here, finally, BUT...it is in spanish, so I recommend translating this page for more information about the series. This website might seem silly, but to me, it is a treasure as a Canimal fan myself. If you have find more media about this lost series, please post it in the comments below. What a smart boy! This is a new poster of stacking Canimals, and it was made by the idea that they can open and close, giving them the advantage of stacking: There was also another person who mentioned a game of Canimals called little guardians and you can see in this screenshot of Toki, he was brown, kind of like his beta design, when in the modern Canimals he is gray, check the beta version of Toki right here: When he was in the modern version of Canimals, he looked like the picture on the bottom right, and the photo on the bottom are Canimals with Ice Cream And it just keeps coming and coming when it comes to this lost series, but we need to find episodes, too, just to let you know, and here is a prototype drawing of Oz, maybe when the Christmas short was made, I took a screenshot of it: * * * * He have claimed that it was from some Korean sitcom, and was found with Shazam. Go to his Youtube channel for more information, and he had a part in this wiki. Thanks DJ! What I have found out is that there are more to Curious Canimals than just episodes, there were also shorts of this lost series, so I have found a few new episodes of this series, and I think they are short episodes of Curious Canimals. One way I know this is Curious Canimals is that they were made in 2010, and the real Canimals were released in 2011, so this must be another lost episode I have found, thanks to AndersonLima. I have also found a new website that may have a huge reference to Curious Canimals, and that is the Canimals website itself here. In conclusion, there is a lot of evidence that there is more to this series, and that it is very well known, but there is no evidence of another episode except the Canimals:Bigger Animals clip, where it was just 5 seconds, and it was officially unamed, the phrase "Bigger Animals" is just a codename. My wikia blog is getting bigger and bigger everyday, and let me know in the comments below if you have memories of any other episodes, or even a fragment or a full episode, please. By the way, this wiki post is filling with tons of pictures, and I need to find this guy who gave me these pictures. This is all thanks to DJ 3lectrical! From now on, I am going to post all of my pictures down here so I don't lose my mind: References http://lostmedia.wikia.com/wiki/Canimals:_Bigger_Animals https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Yy45uX3049Q https://www.youtube.com/results?search_query=Canimals+2008+ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-mWYYpwp2Dc&t=160s https://scratch.mit.edu/projects/101842937/ http://www.panoramaaudiovisual.com/2009/10/06/canimal-de-brb-internacional-sobresale-en-cannes/ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=00lmNUc7vSU https://m.downloadatoz.com/canimals-little-guardians/com.play.canimaldefense/ http://benprice01.blogspot.co.uk/2010/03/news-031710.html http://www.panoramaaudiovisual.com/2009/10/06/canimal-de-brb-internacional-sobresale-en-cannes/ http://imclicensing.com.ar/boletines/2011-02/cont/canimals.html https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E_ew10hrKXs&app=desktop http://www.imgrum.net/media/1054314559602065487_51981695 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RNFx0pr_kJY http://trademark.markify.com/trademarks/ctm/happy+canimal+we+can+do+it!/007045479/?lang=sv http://voozclub.com/wordpress/about * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K66SNllScSI # http://www.voozclub.com/high/#movie #globo ENCONTRADO http://www.youtube./4FKHIaKHIgA #Skunk (FOUND) #Christmas (FOUND) #Dance (FOUND) #Larger Animals (PARTIALLY FOUND) *Sneak Peek (FOUND) *School(FOUND)' ' *Promo(FOUND) Category:Partially Found Media Category:2008 Category:Lost Animation Category:Lost Episodes Category:Lost TV Category:Lost Internet Media Category:Lost Pilots Category:Rare animation Category:VOOZclub Category:Lost CGI